Trailer Not a Hero
by Sweet PeaNUTS
Summary: Trailer/sneak peek of Not A Hero.


Not A Hero Trailer

Hello you guys! These are the trailer-thingies I talked about on my profile. Please review on which you want me to work on~

* * *

**A simple mistake made...**

"_...flare up and burn it down  
from corner to corner with that hellfire  
don't leave a single trace  
burn down even their souls..."_

**...with the price of one soul, twelve are given the power...**

"_Fratello!"_

"_This was your fault! It's all your fault!"_

x+x

"Welcome to another year in Hetalia Academy. Due to certain circumstances, we have merged with a neighboring boarding school," the principal, Romulus Vargas said over the chattering students.

x+x

"Who are you really?" Lovino asked, narrowing his eyes at the strange boy.

"None of your business."

x+x

"_If you want his soul back, intact and everything, the twelve has to be destroyed."_

x+x

"You're not the only one who wants him back, Lovino!" Francis yelled before he stormed off.

He was starting to look worse each day. There were bags under his eyes, and his usually soft neat hair was messy. Behind him, Lovino cried miserably.

Antonio was long gone. And it's his fault.

x+x

"Can't finish off the rest?"

Lovino looked up at Lucas. The Italian growled before curling a fist and throwing a punch at the other boy's face. It's no time to be a coward. It is too late.

"You—you bastard! You knew this would happen!"

"From what I've seen, all the others seem to favor your brother. Why bring him back, now that you're the one all the other cares about?"

"Even if I have no one by my side, even if Antonio might hate me, leave me, he will still be there for me!"

x+x

Ivan stared at Natalia. "You know him?"

"We're in music class together. He plays the violin while Roderich plays the piano."

x+x

Francis looked behind him nervously. He shivered when he saw those cold brown eyes pierced him. She smiled when he visibly flinched. She stepped forward.

"S-stop," Francis ordered, voice shaking. "S...stay there.."

"No. You're mine. I love you Francis, and I know you love me. You said so. If you go near that fish-bitch again, you will never be leaving my side again."

"Arthur, you have to help me. She won't leave me alone!"

"I'll be watching you."

x+x

"_You can destroy them physically..."_

x+x

Elizabeta screamed as she clung for her life on the broken railing. Above her, a familiar face stood over her, tears streaming down his eyes. Many stories below where she hang, Gilbert was lying unmoving; blood dyed his white hair and his eyes were closed. His broken wings were ruffled and were smeared with blood as well.

"That's what you get. Vati keeps telling you not to fly anymore."

"Please... don't!"

"I want Feli back... I have to..."

x+x

"_...mentally..."_

x+x

Matthew tightened his hold on Ivan. He was crying as well, but if he shows any kind of weakness now, who knows what Ivan might do. The other boy kicked, yelled and struggled. The surroundings suddenly just changed, and Ivan's illusions hurt Matthew.

"Ivan, stop!" he sobbed. "She's gone, Ivan..."

x+x

"_...socially..."_

x+x

Alfred ran across the hallway, desperately trying to ignore the people leering at him. His eyes stung, but he refused to blink. He might just start crying. Among them, Arthur stood. Their eyes met, and the other turned away.

Alfred felt as if his heart was ripped out.

x+x

"_...emotionally."_

x+x

"I love you."

Kiku's eyes widened. Then he smiled and hugged him. The Japanese boy didn't notice the person looking at the scene, too immersed in the moment.

Yao slapped Antonio's curious hand away from the letter he was holding. He reread it again, then left, feeling betrayed by his own feelings.

"I... I don't love you that way."

x+x

_Lovino sat at the dinner table alone, eating some pasta. Most of the guests had joined Feli in the living room, leaving the older twin by himself. Lovino chewed angrily, feeling jealous of his brother. It was his birthday too! It's not fair..._

"_Lovi~!"_

_Lovino turned his head and looked at his younger brother. His face was smeared with tomato sauce, but he was smiling._

"_Buon compleanno, fratello!"_

_Lovino felt his heart warm up a little._

x+x

"Lovino."

"Feli... I'm so sorry..."

"You killed him!"

"He's not dead- listen to me!"

"You did it for me... why?"

"I hate you..."


End file.
